luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wave Riding, Chloe/@comment-24956170-20170926173145/@comment-27655148-20170928015824
To Marx: The thing is when you take the current meta into account. Defend is not an option in 90% of cases. Let's put get some real case (based on H-BT01 meta, because the cards of H-BT02 so far are quite dispointing, very few meta cards IMO.): Vs Lion, I mean come on, the TR push is at least 16k pow and you can't get into an Aura battle. Vs Nina, they will help you to get into an Aura battle then own you with those 5A/4A tactics. Vs Aoi, EX3 push with 18k~23k power and 3 Aura. P.S. the requirement is 6 stocks, not 6 soul. You know what does this mean? You are holding 6 stocks and you want to use a tactics or "Rainbow Melody, Ashley"...boom you lose the 3k pow. BTW I love this game too. Otherwise I'd just play Vanguard when most of the players in my community have given up this game. (singles become very expensive, liquidity is very bad when you choose to open a case and the worst part: nobody play shop tournament anymore I have to book other players in advance for play testing). To Altares: Territory 2 is a bad excause. Let's say are you going to protect 2 undestroyed gates with one single member??? For real? There was only one very short period of time that this kind of play is viable in meta: BT01/02 tamaki go 1st and protect a square of 4 gates with "Summoned by the Ocean, Tamaki". If you are still doing this kind of play these days...maybe it's meta then... On the mid game part, if you go 2nd and the opp what to remove this card which you tranced out in your T3 with their Lv4 it would be ez with any effects of current Lv4. If you go first chances are they won't remove it in their T3 and let's say you TC it again in your T4 and you get your push and now you have a Lv4 boss (or golden miracle) with +3k power to defend during the opp's T4. What would be thier play here? They ignore it. (not to mention decks like Tamaki and Ashery has soft remove without going into battle) Why? Because Chole does not have a boss that is too dangerous to let survive. Unless you are protecting 2 gates with 16k golden here. They can just attack it 2 times (This means you get to waste your +2 limit before they play theirs because the first push come with effect and it will be 16k+ with decks metioned above). Or they can still ignore it if you only had 3 gates left at the beginning of their T4. It can't help early game, the 7k power with no effect early turn is too bad. Let's look at this from another point of view: Deck building, ofc you play 4 golden miracle in your deck. So how many copies of this are you going to play? 2 at Max? What if there are another Lv3 TC EX1 with immediate effect? Maybe 0 now. If you say 1 of each then good luck not stocking them before your trance. This is the biggest issue and the why I am saying some some Lv2 EX1-convert are playable but Lv3 are too bad. Deck building. Play they is going to ruin your Lv3 ratio, you'd end up play too many Lv3. You have to cut down Lv2 or tactics number in order to make room for them. At that cost, it never worth it. Tactics are win conditions (anti win conditions when defending) of most decks and Lv2 TC are so important now the trance benefit are great, you need to trance at least once in T2. They are also important for early game defense. Currently only Tamaki play more lv3 than lv2 because her lv2 TC is unplayable.